1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a process for manufacturing a device for treating textile-fibers, preferably of wool, cotton, or fibers of natural as well as synthetic polymers. One example for a device of this kind is a card cylinder of ring-shaped configuration with an all-steel wire clothing, particularly an open-end clothing, as used in carding machines that particularly serve to improve the staple of raw fiber material, and another example are circular combs comprising wire sections on the outside, as used in combing machines that particularly serve to parallelize the individual fibers of fiber fleeces, where the saw-teeth of the all-steel clothing or, respectively, of at least the first of the wire sections of the circular combs are subjected to a hardening process.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the manufacture of ring-shaped card cylinders of the aforementioned kind, in order to avoid expensive single-piece configurations of a steel ring with a steel-tooth wire, it is customary to hold the steel-tooth wire in place by inserting its foot portion in a helicoidal groove that runs around the surface of the ring. In this, it has proven more advantageous to make the ring of aluminum rather than of steel, because with the use of aluminum, a secure anchoring of the wire is achieved by applying pressure in the vicinity of the groove. A problem arises, however, with the hardening of the teeth of the installed wires, e.g., through electrochemical plating, subsequent to the manufacture of the ring steel-wire unit.